


miles to go

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “Do not tempt fate.”“Funny, I thought that was how we became friends.”[Fleurentia ft worried Ravus]





	miles to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpylatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpylatte/gifts).



_“The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep–”_

  
Ignis had enough time to see the daemon before it was upon him, and then there was pain, and then silence, and then bliss.

 

 

“Scientia.”

He thought he made a noise of recognition at the sound of his name, although he couldn’t be sure. Drowsiness was hanging traitorously on, too many days stretched into night stretched into an unknown amount of time actually spent sleeping. It had been this way for years now. Ignis thought he likely hadn’t had a good night’s rest during any of those years.

“That was _foolish.”_

Ah. Now he recognized the voice. There was only a handful of people that had ever found it in themselves to lecture him. One was his uncle, long since passed. Another had been Noct, who had occasionally given him ultimatums when they had been younger. The third was Gladiolus, off hunting the gods knew where currently. Another was Cor, still willing to give him hard words of wisdom if need be. The fifth…

It was difficult to coax his eyes to open. The exhaustion and lingering pain was stubborn. But Ignis managed, squinting up at gray and white and mismatched eyes. Sharp features angled down towards him, coming into focus, and Ignis smiled softly. “… Ravus.”

“What were you _thinking?”_

It was, as ever, difficult to pinpoint the exact tone of the question. Nearly anything that Ravus took the time to speak had an underlying coldness to it, but that was more a public persona than anything– Ravus was one of the kindest people he knew, and he knew him quite well. Maybe it was because of that that he could _tell_ that that unfriendly exterior was just a façade. A front for something more.

Anger. Irritation. Worry. Ignis’s smiled widened, and he tried to push himself up.

“Stay.”

A one word command, quick and biting. Definitely worried. Ignis raised his eyebrows, and let his shoulders fall back into the pillows. “As you say, then.” Still, he was awake now, if not still in pain, and he had pleasant company. He didn’t want to go back to sleep yet, if he could help it. Instead, he turned his gaze back to Ravus and tilted his head slightly. “I remember the attack. What happened after?”

Ravus looked imposing, sitting ramrod straight in the chair next to the bed. His hair was escaping the ponytail he’d taken to pulling it back in, though, shoulders curved inwards just so. To anyone else, he probably looked _frightening._ It was no wonder there was no one else in the room. But to Ignis, he just looked _frightened_.

“It must have been bad, for you to be _that_ worried about me.”

It was a poor attempt at a joke, and Ravus’s lips tightened at the words. “You, of all people, are not one I expect to be so _reckless,”_ he spat.

He couldn’t help but think back to the first time he and Ravus had joined together in combat, years ago when he had been threat to lose his sight and Ravus had lost his sister. If _reckless_ hadn’t been a term to describe him then, then Ignis honestly didn’t know a better description of the word.

Going by the look on Ravus’s face, he was remembering the same exact thing. A shared look, and then a heavy sigh, the former prince’s shoulders slumping as he leaned in to brace the magitek arm against the bed. “You’re aware of what I mean.”

“Mm.” On that vein, though. They had so very few people left to care about in these dark times. Ignis was blessed with his friends through Noctis’s association, even if they rarely crossed paths nowadays. Ravus… Ravus had had his sister, and now, Ignis liked to think, Ravus had him as well. If the positions today had been reversed…

It was so easy to be cavalier about his health these days, but perhaps that was the most foolish thing of all.

Ignis reached out a hand, clumsily slipping his fingers in between Ravus’s. “I’m not going anywhere, Ravus. You don’t have to worry.”

“I wasn’t.”

His own walls were still down enough that he must have made a face, one that Ravus saw. He turned his face away and gave a small huff. Ah.

“Ravus.” He tried again, tapping against his fingers for his attention. He didn’t get it, the commander’s gaze turned squarely to the wall. “You’re not going to lose me too. I swear it.”

“That is not a promise either of us can afford to make,” Ravus said briskly.

“I’m making it nonetheless.”

“Do not tempt fate.”

“Funny, I thought that was how we became friends.”

“Most amusing.” Ravus’s voice was dry. Then he finally turned back to him, taking Ignis’s hand between both of his own. “You mustn’t do this on your own again, Ignis. You need but ask and I will be there.”

And such was how Ignis knew Ravus better than everyone else, he thought with a soft smile. “Yes. I’m sorry to have worried you. It wasn’t my intention.” He paused, and then laughed. “It really wasn’t my intention to get in that fight, anyway, but such are daemons, I suppose.”

“You let your guard down.”

“So it–” His idle agreement was interrupted by the brush of Ravus’s lips against his, surprise and contentment flooding to life through the muted feeling still plaguing his body. Everything Ravus might have been struggling to say was there, in the press of his mouth against Ignis’s: worry and determination and _promise_ , the promise they didn’t have any business making when the world was as it was, wrapped up in the awkward way they still managed to kiss given their lack of time to properly practice.

It still made Ignis’s head spin, somewhat. Or maybe he was just lightheaded from the blood loss earlier.

Ravus pulled back, a dusting of pale pink against sharp cheekbones, and Ignis adjusted his stance on the vertigo: it was definitely the kiss.

“… well,” he said, clearing his throat. He was certain he wasn’t without his own blush. “If that’s what happens when I let my guard down, perhaps I’ll do it more often.”

Ravus rolled his eyes as he sat back. “Go to sleep, Scientia,” he said, and kept a firm hold on Ignis’s hand.

“As you say,” Ignis murmured again, and smiled as he closed his eyes.

 _  
_ _“– and miles to go before I sleep.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So the lovely Eva was generous enough to do a trade with me ( _and I feel like it's a very lopsided trade because I feel like I still didn't fill the prompt right ahhhh_ ) and requested Fleurentia and world of ruin and emotional stuff so waves hands
> 
> thank you eva ily ;_________;


End file.
